When Ever I Need You
by Frasier and Lilith Fan
Summary: A few weeks after the series finale Frasier is no longer with Charlotte and Lilith takes on a new patient that could be the end of her! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: To start out I DO NOT own any part of Frasier nor any of the magnificent characters. I am in no way affiliated with NBC nor the creators of Frasier so please do not sue.   
  
NOTE: This is just a few weeks after the series finale. I know it has not aired yet here, but this is what I see happening. Don't be mad. Please review!  
  
Ah…. Finally I was home. After the last few weeks I had been having I honestly believed it would have been easier to leave my practice and KACL and hide under my bed.  
  
I suppose most of my troubles had begun when I met Charlotte. Sure, she was pretty and smart, and yes, I had been attracted to her, but there was just something missing and for the life of me I could not figure out what. I had spent several sleepless nights wondering what that thing had been and I could feel my mind wandering again when the door had opened and there stood Ronee Lawerence Crane.   
  
"Hey Fras, home already?" Ronee asked, that usual smile plastered across her face. Leave it to her to ruin my thoughts and evening of peace.  
  
"Hello Ronee I began grimly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Marty told me to meet him here. How ya holdin up since Charlotte left ya?" Ronee asked, sitting down on the couch.   
  
"I LEFT HER!" I screamed. Why did everyone think that she had left me? Actually she had been quite heartbroken when I had told her I was leaving, but after explaining to her it just did not feel right she admitted that she too thought that we had made the wrong decision and so she went to Chicago.   
  
"Sorry!" Ronee said, standing up and backing toward the door. Just then the door opened and there stood Dad. Ronee bumped into him nearly sending both of them flying backwards.  
  
"Hey Fras!" Dad said, entering the apartment after Ronee and he had regained their balance.  
  
"Hey Dad!" I said flatly.  
  
"Hope ya didn't mind me havin' Ronee meet me here but the bug guy's at our place!"   
  
"It's perfectly fine Dad!" I was not paying him hardly any attention.  
  
"Well, ok, bye Fras!" Dad said as Ronee and he walked to the door.  
  
"Bye!" I waved and forced a smile then they were gone, much to my delight. I then sat down on the couch and thought for a moment about what to do. I absolutely could not allow myself to sit another afternoon on the couch thinking about why I had left Charlotte so reluctantly pulling myself up from the couch I went to the phone and dialed a number that surprised even me. 


	2. chapter 2

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW DULCEY. I'VE READ SOME OF YOUR STORIES BEFORE AND I REALLY HAVE LIKE THEM. UNFORTUNATELY I THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN THE WRONG IDEA ABOUT THIS STORY. SORRY, GUESS IS SHOULD OF MADE MYSELF CLEARER IN THE SYNOPSIS. BUT YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT ABOUT FRASIER AND LILITH. THEY ARE THE BEST! WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! ENJOY!   
  
That damn phone always did ring at the most inopportune times. Not only had I had to stay late enough that night I was going to have to stay even later thanks to the latest patient I was taking on. Thinking that it might be Frederick calling to ask me where I was I picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello!" I answered, a bit of frustration laced in my voice.   
  
"Uh, Lilith, hi!" Frasier's voice shocked me. Why was he calling? Was something wrong?   
  
"Oh, hello Frasier, how are you?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.  
  
"All right I suppose!" He answered quickly. What the hell was going on? He never called just for us to have small talk. We both hated small talk.   
  
"Frasier, I hate to sound rude but I'll risk it. Why are you calling? Is there anything wrong?" There was a pause. Woman trouble, he was having woman trouble. Whenever he paused like this it was something with his latest girlfriend or crush. Frederick was the same way, much to my chagrin.   
  
"Well Lilith, there was this woman that I just broke up with and I don't know why. I mean she was perfect! I was attracted to her, she was smart, and funny, and pretty. What's wrong with me?" Frasier sounded deeply hurt and conflicted.  
  
"Do you want me to answer that question?" I could not help but tease him.  
  
"NO!" He snapped, angered by the playful tone in my voice. "Lilith, c'mon, I'm really havin' trouble with this. I thought you would help!"  
  
"All right, I'm sorry Frasier, I'll help. Tell me, where did you meet this woman?" Even though I knew I sounded more like a psychiatrist than an ex-wife I could not help it.  
  
"Why did you have to start out with that question?" He asked, exasperated.   
  
"If I do not have all the correct information how can I give you a proper diagnosis?"   
  
"Good point. Well, I know you'll laugh so I'll go ahead and say it, she was my matchmaker!" Ok, don't laugh Lilith, you must refrain from such a spontaneous emotion, Frasier needs you now, I told myself austerely.  
  
"All right, and you felt both emotionally and physically attracted to this woman?"  
  
"Yes! Lilith, stop being a psychiatrist for a moment and just tell me what you think as my ex-wife. Please!" He sounded desperate and I could not torment him.  
  
"Well, I suppose that it could always be a simple attraction to a figure of authority that is helping you with a difficult subject in your life, such as your love life!"  
  
"That's what Niles and I thought! Thank you Lilith! When three psychiatrists have the same though…." I quickly turned my attention from the phone to the door of my office where a man about six foot tall with an olive complexion, brown hair, and in clothing, that my son would describe as rag tag, stood. "Frasier, I am terribly sorry but I will have to call you later. My patient has just arrived!" I said into the phone.   
  
"All right, goodbye Lilith, I love you!" His voice sounded so sincere and a bit calmer.  
  
"I love you too! Goodbye!" I said into the receiver then hung the phone up. That was when a feeling of uneasiness washed over me. Suddenly I wanted to hear Frasier's voice again, better yet have his arms around me. For some reason I was feeling very frightened.   
  
"Uh, you Doctor Sternin?" The man's voice was deep and bold. It startled me out of my trance and I quickly stood to my feet.  
  
"Yes! And you are Drake Wilson?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah! So, when we get started?"   
  
"Right away!" I answered and motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of my desk. With out a shake of the hand or even a smile he flopped back in the chair, slouching. If that had been Frederick, or even someone I knew better, I would have told them sit up straight. Reminding myself I was there to help with psychological problems, not posture, I sat down in my chair and began the session. Feeling uneasy the entire time. Why did this man scare me so? 


	3. chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Loved reading them all! And what I meant about you getting the idea was I thought that y'all thought that Charlotte was Lilith's new patient. Sorry, she's not. I wasn't a Charlotte fan and I'm not gonna deal with her. Anyway, this is a FRITH fic through and through. Long live FRITH!   
  
That night I had been very content and for the first time since Charlotte I went to sleep with out tossing and turning for nearly three hours. Unfortunately my slumber did not last long. My bedside clock said 1:36 A.M. as I sat up in bed and grabbed at the phone. Who would be calling this late at night was beyond me.   
  
"Hello!" I had answered a bit too sharply I suppose because the voice that came over the phone was not anyone I had been expecting.  
  
"Dad, I hate to call ya so late but Mom's not home yet!" Frederick, he sounded so frightened. And Lilith, what did he mean she was not home yet?  
  
"Frederick, are you sure she just didn't retire as soon as she got home?" I asked as I stood up out bed.  
  
"Dad, I checked, she's not here! I called her office and I got her machine then I called her cell and her voice mail. Where could she be?" Frederick was frantic. Even though he was fourteen when it came to one of his parents he was the same little boy, as Lilith had described him at his Bar mitzvah, who danced naked at the Boston Pops.   
  
"Ok Freddie, calm down, I'm sure she's all right. Does she ever go out for drink or did she say anything about goin' to someone's house?" God, how I prayed she was at a friend's house safe and secure but something told me she was not.   
  
"No! Even if she ever does she tells me and I've called her friends and they don't know where she is. Dad, it's late here and she isn't home. I'm worried!" Freddie sounded scared but what could I do? I was on the other side of the country!  
  
"Freddie, your Mom still stays in touch with Sam, right?" I already knew she did, but it did not hurt to make sure.  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Well, I'm gonna call him. You stay by the phone incase your Mom tries to call ya. I'll call you back in a few minutes, ok?"   
  
"Sure!" He hung the phone up and I pushed the off button on the phone.   
  
As I dialed the number to Cheers all I could think of was Lilith. Where could she have been? She was never one to run off and leave Freddie by himself. Even when she went to live in the eco-pod Freddie was left with me, his father.   
  
"Hello!" Sam's voice startled me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, Sam, this is Frasier…" I tried to begin.  
  
"Hey Fras, you in Seattle or are ya back here?" Sam's voice still had the same upbeat timber it always had.   
  
"I'm in Seattle, but listen Sam, this isn't a social call, this is urgent! Have you seen Lilith tonight?"   
  
"No man, why? Can't ya get a hold of her? I'm sure her and Freddie we…" I quickly stopped him.  
  
"No Sam, Freddie just called me and he said that she hasn't came home yet and that she didn't have plans to go anywhere else today. Sam, I know that this is a big favor I am going to ask you, but is there anyway you could stay with Freddie for the night?" I knew that it was rude of me to barely say hello to the man then ask him such a big favor, but this was serious and I knew Sam would understand. Especially when he it came to Freddie and Lilith.   
  
"Uh, sure! Carla can take care of things here tonight and I'll go over to Lilith's. Call him and tell him I'm on my way though, I don't wanna scare em' or anything like that!" Sam knew very well that he would not scare Freddie and that Freddie would be happy and relieved to see him.   
  
"Ok, I will and thanks so much Sam! If you hear anything from Lilith call me! And if ya don't hear anything by morning call me. I'll try and be out there by tomorrow afternoon! Thanks again!"   
  
"You're welcome Fras! Well, I guess I'll get goin', bye!" Sam hung up and I was glad. Not that I did not enjoy speaking with him, it was just that Freddie needed someone there with him.  
  
After I called Freddie and told him Sam was on his way I decided I would go ahead and pack just incase I had to go to Boston, and for some strange reason I figured I would be going to Boston. Once I finished packing I found the number to my ticket agent and laid it next to the phone, just incase I had to make plans to go to Boston. Once I had laid back down all I could think of was if Lilith was all right and I prayed she was. Even tough our marriage had not worked out all those years ago I still loved her and always would. 


End file.
